parenting101
by Salvo1985
Summary: Luna is a good mother. at least she tries to be. and she tries to do well enough for her daughter Lamis. her little rock n roll. her pride and joy. but when she gets word that lamis (my OC) wants to have a baby with her brother lester (flagg1991's oc) Luna has to put on her pants (literally) and do her duty as a parent to convince lamis otherwise. but tonight just isn't her night.


When Lester, Lisa and lincoln's weird science accident told Luna that her daughter wanting to get pregnant, that didn't sit right with her. after all, she was twelve. twelve and already shagging. with her brother Lester no less. who was fourteen.

but to be honest, luna was seventeen while lincoln was thirteen when had sex. and only because she and lincoln went through a break up at the same time. in any case, she was concerned.

she didn't sacrifice her dreams of becoming a rock star just to watch her daughter to have a baby at the beginning of her pre-teen-teen years. she worked at a diner every fucking day. Getting her ass pinch by customers (men and women, and once a five-year-old) and just yeah. been working as a waitress in a gas station diner. and she went through shoes like nothing.

day and night she worked her ass off. but it was all worth it. for her daughter, and for lincoln. she sat up, naked. lincoln laid in bed drowsy after they had a good fuck. luna smirked at her younger brother. he was good to her. and she tried to be just as good. though the two had their moments when they got into nasty arguments.

but almost always ended in one: Makeup sex, or two: Angry sex. whichever was good and always ended with cuddling and kissing and apologizing. she stood up and put on some boxers. oh...it was lincoln's... oh well. she shrugged and put on a long purple shirt. she placed her hands at her hips and sighed. she has gotten her mother's figure it seemed. wide hips, thick ass, and...yeah. no wonder Lincoln couldn't keep his hands off of her.

walking out she traveled the old hallway of their family home. when she drew near lamis's room, which used to be lincoln's, could hear music playing.

Here come the jesters, one, two, three.

It's all part of my fantasy,

I love the music and I love to see

the crowd,

Dancing in the aisles and singing out loud, yeah.

Here come the dancers one by one,

Your mamas calling but you're having fun

You'll find you're dancing on a number nine cloud

Put your hands together and sing

it out loud

It's all part of my rock 'n' roll

fantasy, yeah.

It's all part of my rock 'n' roll

dream, yeah...

luna smiled. she had a rock n roll fantasy once. she sighed and knocked on the door. the music stopped and heard her daughter- "come in" she opened the door and closed it behind her. lamis a young girl of 12 laid on her bed, in a black shirt with a bloody sown up heart, blue jeans, and white socks. her hair was long and stopped at shoulder length. caramel color hair. her face covered in speckles just like her mother and father before her. green eyes. to luna, she was the most beautiful child she could feel proud to say she was her creation.

sitting down luna sighed. she didn't beat around the bush. she was straight forward. she had to be. no sense in acting uncomfortable or nervous. it took balls to be a parent when it came to the subject matter of sex. and luna needed to address this little problem.

with a serious expression, she leans forward and spoke bluntly.

"Lester told me you wanted to have his baby."

she began.

"...your twelve..."

Luna looked like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. with a nervous smile, she rubbed her arm sheepishly. looking down, then making eye contact again.

"Oh! uh...it was a spur of the moment?"

luna stared at her with a deadpan expression. clearly, lamis was still a kid and didn't know the seriousness of having a baby. but when you're in love, your mind gets clouded with desires and lusts. and love. luna sighed heavy. keeping her eyes on lamis.

"I'm just saying don't be like me, spur of the moments tend to kinda fuck up your life and you'll regr-"

her mind snapped in attention of the chosen words. but it was too late. lamis's eyes widen and became moist with tears. her lips trembled and she shook. quickly luna spoke up!

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that honey."

but it was too late. lamis was bawling rivers of tears. luna shook her hand in a frantic panic.

"No, No! I'm sorry dudette! really"

but her daughter continued to sob, her mascara staining her cheeks. luna was thinking up something quick to console her. to fixed her stupid ass comment she made. she soothingly stroked her caramel-colored hair.

"Hey...hey...shut up. you were planned, a'ight? me and your dad wanted you. really!"

sniffling lamis wiped her eyes and looked at her mother with glassy eyes.

"R-really? I wasn't a mistake?"

luna snorted.

"shit no! in fact, your dad was going through a heavy break up I was going through the same thing with sam"

she remembered sam's cowardest in ending their one-year relationship over text. to this day it really pissed her off. she felt the heartbreaking void of a relationship ending before it even begun.

"I was thin skin I guess, I mean I loved sam but after she dumbs me I felt so lost,"

she remembered hearing lincoln's sobbing one night when she went to take a piss. knowing he was going through the same pain with ronnie, she went into his room. they sought comfort in each other. and something... much more.

"I wasn't alone. and one night we got it on."

she grinned.

"and we both decided on one thing"

she looked at her daughter and patted her head.

"We wanted to stay together and we didn't wanna be alone. and we wanted a baby...and we had you."

lamis seemed to smile. and luna couldn't help but reminisce the night lamis was conceived. the way they held each other's hands. their eyes wet from crying from the pain that was festering in their damaged hearts. they way they kissed and made fearsome love to each other. like running hand in hand getting away from the two people that once meant something to them.

"and it was a wonderful moment."

she sighed happily.

"We knew it was wrong, but ya know, fuck it. at least we'd never hurt each other as ronnie and sam did to us."

she had her easy-going chillax smile and finger-gun at her pride and joy.

"so whenever sam sees you. your basically a middle finger to my ex."

she laughed.

"dumb bitch missed out."

but to luna's dismay lamis looked even more distraught.

"I'm an out of spite baby?!"

out of spite baby...was she seri...oh, shit she was serious. the look of hurt in her eyes. Luna didn't know what to do, but nervously finger-gun and said-

"No! no, yer' a revenge baby."

...that didn't sound right either...

"OoOoh, MOOOOMMMM!"

Lamis wailed. luna raised her hands and tried to calm her pre-teen daughter.

"why you crying?! I told you we planned you...!"

lamis breathed in and shouted.

"BUT NOT FOR THE RIGHT REASONS MOM! UUUUUUGGGHHHHH!"

Just then, Lincoln opened the door and popped his head in. he came into the room wearing his usual orange shirt and jeans. and oh thank god maybe-

Lamis hopped out of bed and hugged her father, pressing her face in the comfort in his muscular chest and wrapped her arms around him. lincoln looked at his little girl and wrap a single muscular arm and stroke her back up and down. he gave luna a look.

shit, she knew that look. a look that she knew she botched up.

"the hell did you do?!"

Lincoln asked luna slumped. the muffled sounds of her daughter, continuously sobbing into her father's embrace. luna knew she really fucked up today... with a sigh she looked at her brother and husband in the eyes.

"I'll be honest with you bro,"

she admitted to herself, as this evening didn't pan out well as she hoped to parent her daughter about babies...

"I'm beginning to think I'm a shit parent."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END.


End file.
